Lauren Branning- Missing You
by Jabi07
Summary: Lucy Beale is dead but Lauren and Peter are unable to move on and instead set about finding whoever did this to Lucy, but what effect will all this have on them?


**Lauren Branning- Missing You**

**Part One**

Lauren lay buried under her duvet her face red raw and her breathing laboured from the sobs that managed to come, it had been a long 24 hours and she felt as if at any moment she'll wake up from her nightmere. But it wasn't an nightmere was it she thought darkly, she heard the phone ringing downstairs and her fathers voice as he answers it,

"Oh hey Carol! Uh no she is still in bed. She was quiet. Think it's the shock you know" Lauren tuned out the conversation and instead shoved her earphones on as she listened to her iPod for some strange reason every song that played reminded her of Lucy making her heart ache with guilt and grief. It was late morning when Lauren left her house, she was heading over to see Whitney when she stopped short, Johnny was stood holding a sobbing Whitney who were stood outside the Beales where flowers were left by the wall. Feeling a shooting stab of pain hit her as she swallowed back tears she ran as fast as she could unable to face the brutal reality! She was gone. Dead. And she would never see her again! Lauren hid herself in the park holding herself as she sat in the pouring rain, uncontrollable tears overwhelmed her as she pulled out her phone and stared long and hard at the most resent photo she had of her with Lucy and Whitney,

"Lauren? Oh darling your soaked!" Kat bent down unsteadily as she lightly touched Lauren's arm, who was far away in her thoughts to take in her surroundings,

"How bout you come back to mine and get dry yeah" Kat gently helped Lauren onto her feet and led her back to her place. Kat placed a steaming mug of tea onto the table and lightly placed a blanket over a sleeping Lauren, she watched her feeling her heart tug in pity for the poor girl as she has been through a lot! Kat hurried into the hall as a loud Alfie came in through the front door calling for her,

"Shh! You muppit Lauren is sleeping"

"Lauren? What she doing here?"

"I found her at the playground in a state" Alfie frowned sadly

"What do I say to Ian Kat! I've been trying to figure that out all morning"

"Nothing. Nothing you say helps him" Lauren says darkly as leans against the doorframe making both Alfie and Kat jump,

"Oh darling thought you were sleeping!" Lauren shrugged looking at the floor not wanting to look at them,

"Uh thanks for helping me out. But I kind of got stuff I need to do so..."

"Lauren you can stay you know. We would really like to help you" Lauren gave a small smile before making her way out the house,

"Got to go" Lauren headed out the house sighing nervously as her stomach knotted and her hands trembled, that's when she froze in fear and furrows her eyebrows as she studies her eyes trying to make out what she was seeing. Lucy! Oh my god! Her heart leaped out of her chest as she ran over to where Lucy was stood smiling serenely as Lauren came closer overwhelmed with emotion,

"Look at you! such a mess ain't you! Lauren promise me that you will stop all this" Lucy said lightly wiping a falling tear from her face before placing her hand into Lauren's,

"Luce...I am so sorry for... "

"I know. Me too Lauren me too!"

"I miss you so much!"

"Hey I'm not going anywhere... I'm always looking out for you even when you can't see me!" Before Lauren could respond Lucy had vanished from sight making Lauren yearn in agony for her friend,

"Lauren? There you are dad has been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why?"

"why'd you think?"

"Ok. Tell him that I'm on my way!" Abi sighed sounding frustrated,

"tell him yourself when we get home"

"Abs you go on ahead. NOW!" Lauren screamed in impatience as she watched her little sister strop off ranting under her breath, Lauren turned back to where she had seen her best friend her eyes glued to that spot not daring to even blink incase Lucy came back,

"Lauren? What you doing?" Peter turned to where his mate was looking frowning with concern as Lauren looked out of it, well he honestly felt the same like half of him was lost forever! Lauren understands this Peter thought as he placed an arm around his now sobbing friend,

"I saw her Peter. She spoke to me. She held my hand!" Lauren was becoming delirious Peter thought as he tried to soothe her from her hysteria,

"I know Lauren, I have seen her in my dreams every night babe. It's cause we love her and want her back home with us...how bout we head back to mine yeah?" Lauren nodded leaning her head onto his shoulder as she let him lead her over to the Beales home which will never have Lucy inside it again.


End file.
